dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen of SOP
Details *'Title:' 胜女的代价 / Sheng Nu (Nv) De Dai Jia *'English title:' The Queen of SOP *'Also known as:' SOP女王 / SOP Nu (Nv) Wang / The Price of Being a Leftover Lady *'Genre:' Modern idol drama, romance *'Episodes:' 33 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jul-15 to 2012-Jul-29 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Opening theme song:' Xi Huan Gu Du (喜欢孤独) Enjoy Being Lonely by Chen Qiao En *'Ending theme song:' Zuo Zui Ai Ni De Peng You (做最爱你的朋友) Being the Friend who Loves You Most by Zhang Han *'Insert song:' Ji Ge Ni (几个你) How Many of You by Xue Zhi Qian *'Related tv show:' Sheng Nu De Shi Dai, Ru Guo Wo Ai Ni Synopsis After a failed relationship with her former boss and ex-boyfriend Gao Zi Qi, Lin Xiao Jie decides to start her own business with the support of her internet pal Tom. When she finds out that one of her employees, Tang Jun, is actually Tom, and that he's the son of a wealthy business tycoon, she begins to doubt his intentions, resulting in a series of misunderstandings. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Chen Qiao En as Lin Xiao Jie *Zhang Han as Tang Jun / Tom *Godfrey Gao as Gao Zi Qi *Coco Jiang as Bai Ji Qing *Bai Xue (白雪) as Tang Lan (CEO of Huang Hai. Tang Min & Tang Jun's mother) *Zhang Meng as Zeng Chu Chu *Du Ruo Xi as Tang Min (Tang Jun's half sister) Supporting Cast Huang Hai's workers/staffs *Nie Ya Liang (聂雅亮) as Zeng Dong (Director of Huang Hai. Zeng Chu Chu's father) *Xue Zhi Qian as Xue Shao Qian (Marketing Planning Department division) *Tang Yi Xin as Su Li (Marketing Planning Department division) *Zhou Zi Yin (周子茵) as Zhou Su Su (Marketing Planning Department division) *Zheng Fan (郑凡) as Zheng Fan (Marketing Planning Department division) Hai Yue's workers/staffs *Lu Wen Xue (鲁文学) as Gao Guo Cheng (CEO of Hai Yue. Father of Gao Zi Hao & Gao Zi Qi) *Gino as Gao Zi Hao (GM of Hai Yue & Gao Zi Qi's half brother) *Kimi Hsia as Li Jia Yi (Sales division) *Han Dao Guang (韩道光) as Qiao Zong Jian (Director of Marketing Communications) *Anthony as Tian Tian (Gao Zi Qi's assistant) *Huang Wei Ting as Ai Lin (Marketing Communications division) *Cai Shun Jie (蔡顺杰) as Bao Luo (Marketing Communications division) *Han Ke Qi (韩可棋) as Sha La (Marketing Communications division) *Chen Zhi Hao (陈志豪) as Dan Ni Er (Marketing Communications division) *Mei Xian Zhi (梅贤志) as Qiao Zhi (Marketing Communications division) *Lu Xin Yan (吕欣晏) as An Na (Marketing Communications division) Other *Deng Jiu Yun (邓九云) as Ai Mi (Bai Ji Qing's manager) *Zhou Xiao Hai (周晓海) as Zhou Wen (Housekeeper of Tang Family) *Kitamura Toyoharu as Xiao Ma (Li Jia Yi's boyfriend) *Ming Dao as Adam Bell (Tang Jun's sworn follower) Production Credits *'Producers:' Li Shi Xiang (李诗翔), Ouyang Chang Lin *'Director:' Zhang Bo Yu (张博昱) External Links *Sina weibo *Baidu baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2012 Category:Hunan TV Category:Romance Category:H&R Century Pictures Category:Croton Media